


30 day porn challenge - Day 18

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18. Medical play</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 day porn challenge - Day 18

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to write it so i just did the sexy nurse Halloween costume. Its not good

Loki and Tony stood in the lab, Tony stared at Loki dressed in the sexy nurses outfit, red lacy knickers that barely covered him and white high heels. Loki looked slightly embarrassed as he looked at the floor. Tony just stood smiling at him. Tony looked Loki up and down; he glanced up and saw the hungry look in Tony’s eyes. Loki smirked slightly forgetting all about his embarrassment and only that Tony was eating him with his eyes.

“Open your mouth.” So Loki listened. Tony pressed a lolly stick to Loki’s tongue and used a little torch to look inside his mouth. Tony kissed the corner of his mouth and moved the lolly stick out of Loki’s mouth and replaced it with his tongue. The two shared a passionate kiss. Tony lay Loki down onto a cold table. Tony moved the knickers off Loki’s growing cock and trailed his tongue from base to head. Loki let out a moan. Tony ripped the knickers and threw them to the floor. He pushed into Loki without warning. Loki grabbed the edges of the table as Tony thrust without mercy grunting and digging his nails into Loki’s skin. Loki threw his head back moaning. Tony kissed Loki’s neck and bit down gently. Tony moved his hand to Loki’s cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Loki squeezed his eyes shut tightly and arched his back coming into Tony’s hand, Tony came soon after.

“Naughty nurse.” Tony muttered.

“If that is how you act I may wear this more if you like.”

“Gods yes… Never at a costume party.”

“Why afraid I’ll attract someone else?”

“No, I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you” Tony panted.


End file.
